


Monster Match #9: Selkie

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Monster Match, Selkie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: For @glitteryclodpeachdonkey: “Hi! I am straight and go by the pronouns she/her. If I were to describe myself I would have to say im an introvert until I get to know someone. I used to be bullied a lot for being too hyper active and loud and so it lead to me being more introverted. I am head strong and am often the "mom" friend of the group because I tend to take care of other people. I have always been one to try not hide who I am and stand up for people when they are being bullied or put down. I love to laugh and have a love for memes, horrible puns and dad jokes. I love the ocean and it is my favorite place to go when I am feeling overwhelmed. And have a drive to work with animals and kids :).I tend to like men that are funny and kind. I love guys who are okay with getting muddy while playing football or soccer. And I would love someone who likes to travel since I love traveling!! Having someone who loves kids and can be like my best friend is crucial to me but I also want someone who is understanding and mature enough to have an adult conversation.”





	Monster Match #9: Selkie

**You’ve been matched with a selkie!**

* * *

 

You were sitting on the dock near a cottage on a remote island near Ireland, looking out over the expanse of water and listening to the waves rush to the shore. It had cost a pretty penny, but you’d been saving up for this trip years. Silence, solitude, and the sea.

The ferryman who’d brought you here left a pail of fish with you, saying that this island was a popular waypoint for seals. Excited by the thought, you’d sat on the pier every morning, hoping to see some. Three days had passed, but you hadn’t seen any yet.

Just as you were getting up to make yourself some lunch, you heard a chirping from the water. Turning, you saw a large gray head bobbing in the water, squeaking at you, blinking its huge brown eyes.

“Oh, my god, you are the cutest!” You cooed. You reached back for the bucket of fish and flung one out, immediately caught by the silky guest. It swam up close, almost touching your foot dangling in the water, and you held your breath as you reached down to pat its head. You squealed internally. It was so soft!

After several awesome minutes in which you hand-fed a live seal, which was probably the best moments of your entire life, you stood.

“Well, time to get me some grub,” You told them. “It was nice to meet you!”

But as you turned, your sandal caught on a loose board and you fell forward, knocking your head against the post and sending you careening into the water. It was so cold that it sucked the breath out of your body.

Before you realized it, you were in the cottage, and a young man was staring down at you with huge brown eyes.

“You know, you have legs all the time, you should know how to use them better than me,” He said, smirking. He was gently touching the bruise on your head.

It was only then did you look at the rest of him and realize he was naked, with a large gray fur slung over his shoulder.

“You… you’re…” You tried to speak, but the shock of realization and the bump on your head was making speech difficult.

“Seal-folk?” The man said with a playful grin. “Guilty. I didn’t realize someone had moved in to the cottage.”

“Oh, I’m just on vacation,” You said. “I haven’t moved in.”

His head tilted, but his smile stayed in place. “That’s a shame.”

You didn’t know if it was the bump on your head, or the warmth of his eyes, or the playful lilt of his voice, but you leaned forward and kissed him.

He didn’t seem put-off by it, in fact he pressed against you, slipping his tongue into your mouth, and laid you down on the couch, his hand coming up to brush across your breast over your wet shirt.

You stripped down and led him to the cottage’s bedroom, and he made love to you, sometimes slowly, sometimes like an animal in heat. Even after it was over, you were still hungry for him. He also seemed to have an insatiable need for you.

He stayed with you for the remaining days, but he had to return to the sea, so he kissed you, slipped on his pelt, and disappeared, leaving you feeling satisfied but wistful.

That is, until you took the ferry back to the mainland two days later and saw a familiar set of eyes in the water behind the boat, following you.


End file.
